slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Treszer XD/Tale of Azeroth
ROZDZIAŁ 1 !!UWAGA!! W opowiadaniu występują różnie nieznane(prawdopodobnie) wam nazwy: Mroczne włócznie- Plemię trolli pod dowództwem Vol'jin Vol'jin- Troll, wódz mrocznych włóczni Zandalari- Pierwsze plemię trolli, także jest to język wszystkich trolli Taureni- Coś w rodzaju człowieka-byka Tańcząca w Jedwabiu- Boginni trolli, boginni pająków Orgrimmar- Miasto Orków Draenor- Inna planeta, dom orków ---------------------------------- Był gorący suchy dzień na pustyniach Durotaru. El'jin szedł do najbliższej orkijskiej wioski by znaleść drogę do Orgrimmaru. - Mam dość już tych pustynnych świń - Myślał - Mam nadzieje że blisko już. Był to już drugi dzień wędrówki. Troll przykucnął i zerwał kwiat spokoju i schował do torby lecz nagle zesztywniał bo usłyszał szelest w koronie drzewa pod którym stał. Popatrzył lecz nic nie zobaczył. Wyciągnął swoje glewie i zamknął oczy. Widział jak energia pulsóje wokół drzewa. Otworzył oczy - Wyłaź z tamtąd elfie ścierwo Nagle z drzewa wyskoczył elf uzbrojony w młot i ciężką zbroję i uderzył w ziemię. Troll ledwo uskoczył od ciosu. El'jin żucił się na przeciwnika - Już nie takich jak ty zabijałem Elf nic nie odpowiedział. Jego młot zaczął świecić i uderzył trolla w brzuch. Udeżony w brzuch upadł a Palladyn przebił mu prawą rękę ostrzem na końcu młota. El'jin jękną z bulu, wyjął sztylet i rzucił się na elfa. Walka ciągnęła się jeszcze przez kilka minut dopóki ktoś ich nie ogłuszył jakimś zaklęciem. Kiedy troll był nieprzytomny zobaczył rozgwierzdżone niebo. Znał te gwiazdozbiory, te same widział zeszłej nocy. Nagle zobaczył fortece atakowaną prze armię trolli mrocznych włóczni jaki i Zandalarii, orków, Taurenów, Nocnych elfów, ludzi, krasnoludów, gnomów, goblinów i jakąś dziwną rasę. Pomyślał - Myślę że to daleka przyszłość. Po co Tańcząca w Jedwabiu zesłała mi tę wizję? Wizja się zmieniła. Zobaczył Wyspy Echa. Przez drogę kroczył zbrojny oddział Trolli Zandalari. Dowódca oddziału pokłonił się przed wodzem Mrocznych włóczni - Vol'jinem. Troll poczuł że się budzi ponieważ wszystko zniknęło i zobaczył na przeciwko siebie siedzącego człowieka i Nocną elfke. Zorientował się że jest w klatce w której palił się ogień który nie spala drewna i że gdzieś się przemieszcza. Chciał sięgnąć po glewie ale nie miał przy sobie broni. Człowiek odezwał się do trolla w Zandalari - Nie masz broni, nikt z nas nie ma. Magi też nie użyjesz bo coś ją blokuje. El'jin nie powiedział nic. Włożył rękę do swojej torby i nagle człowiek złapał go za rękę. Ten popatrzył się na niego - Człowieku, jak śmiesz mnie dotykać. Wiesz ktom zacz? - Nie, nie wiem ktoś ty jest, ale ci nie ufam. Troll wyszarpnął swoją rękę i wyjął z torby kwiat spokoju. Roztarł w palcach i natarł nim ranę na swojej ręce. Rana zagoiła się szybko. Elfka powiedziała coś do człowieka po thalasiańsku a ten odpowiedział w tym samym języku. Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi klatki i powiedział - Wysiadać. Witam w Orgrimmarze. Pierwszy wysiadł człowiek potem elfka a na końcu troll. Zobaczyli orka a za nim rozciągające się miasto. Ork zaprowadził ich do celi a następnie zamknął drzwi i postawił przy nich jakiś totem. - Odpocznijcie, jutro czeka was trening - Powiedział ork Gdy Ork odszedł człowiekł rozpalił ognisko. Elfka krzyknęła gniewnie - On nie może nas tak więzić. To narusza pokój między Hordą a Przymierzem - Nie może tego robić, masz rację. Ale robi to bo dobrze walczycie i nie jesteście żadną ważną osobą ani dla Przymierza ani dla Hordy - Powiedział człowiek Troll chwilę patrzył na Nocną Elfke - Czemuś mnie zaatakowała na pustyni? - Jesteś Trollem, jesteś z Hordy. Trolle porwały kogoś bliskiego mi i jestem pewna że to ktoś z Hordy. - A jakże wyglądały te trolle? - Były bardzo wysokie i miały szarą skórę - Odpowiedziała Elfka Po twarzy El'jina przemknął lekki uśmiech a potem zastąpił go strach - To nie trolle Hordy zrobiły to, tylko Zandalari. Po tych słowach troll wstał odszedł i połorzył się plecami do ognia ponieważ była już noc. Człowiek zgasił ognisko i położył się na łóżku, nocna elfka położyła się na swoim łóżku i poszła spać. Gdy rano wszyscy się obudzili zobaczyli przed sobą tależe na których leżało mięso oraz kubki napełnienie wodą - Wasze śniadanie, zjedcie bo za godzinę jest trening. - Powiedział Ork Wszyscy zjedli swoje porcje a godzinę później przyszedł ten sam ork - Czas zobaczyć na co was stać lecz wpierw idziemy do zbrojowni. Ork przeprowdził ich przez miast i wprowadził do dużego okrągłego budynku. Była to zbrojowni. W środku zobaczyli niewyobrażalne ilości broni: młoty, miecze, sztylety i inne żeczy - Te rzeczy zostały zdobyte podczas pierwszej, drugiej i trzeciej wojny. Niektóre także pochodzą jeszcze z Draenoru - Powiedział ork El'jin wybrał dwustronne ostrze wykonane z zielonego metalu. Nocna elfka wzięła młot a człowiek wziął łaskę która była zakończona drewnianą podobizną głowy jelenia. - Czas na trening - Powiedział Ork i wyprowadził trójkę na arenę - Waszymi przeciwnikami będą oni - Wskazał na grupę składającą się z trolla, taurena i orka. - Walczcie El'jin stanął pod ścianą. Tamci żucili się na nich. Człowiek zmienił się w niedźwiedźa i rozszarpał wrogiego trolla. Ork rzucił się na Elfke wymachując swoim mieczem. Ta uniknęła ciosów, zamchnęła się młotem i zmiarzdżyła głowę orka. Zaś tauren spróbował zaatakować El'jina lecz ten uskoczył i płynnym ruchem odcioł mu rękę. Nagle ktoś za ich plecami krzyknął - Gortharze, obiecałeś mi wyzwanie a ja widzę tu misia, elfa i trolla Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach